Une vie de Kitsune
by Euroz
Summary: Le jeune Harry a ses premières chaleurs, il rencontre un mâle dominant en fuyant des chasseurs et entraîne l'homme avec lui. Cet homme le reconduit à quoi il a été arraché. [C]


**Titre :** _Une vie de Kitsune_

 **Bêta :** Hotaru No Kaori

 **Couple(s) :** Remus/Harry principalement et d'autres plus ou moins en arrière-plan.

 **Résumer :** Le jeune Harry a ses premières chaleurs, il rencontre un mâle dominant en fuyant des chasseurs et entraîne l'homme avec lui. Cet homme le reconduit à quoi il a été arraché.

 **Rating :** K+ ou T

 **Spoilers :** Aucun ! C'est un UA !

 **Note :** Tous les personnages sont des demi-renards (Kitsune), sauf les chasseurs, et ont des pouvoirs magiques.

 **Note bis :** Dédicace à Shiro ! Bon, j'aurais voulu le poster pour son anniv, mais… Contre temps ! J'aurais pu lui offrir comme cadeau du mien mais… Contre temps aussi. Et bon, cadeau pour les révisions du bac…

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kuromike fouillait du regard ce qui l'entourait. La période de la chasse était ouverte et celle des chaleurs de sa race venait également de débuter. Il était encerclé par des chasseurs ; ils étaient encore loin, mais il avait peu de chance de fuir. Il quitta sa forme semi-humaine qu'il avait pris pour bien repérer où se trouvaient ceux qui voulaient sa mort. Il se faufila d'ombre en ombre pour rejoindre son terrier. Il fonça dans un corps alors qu'il regardait derrière lui pour estimer la nouvelle position des chasseurs. Ses orbes, couleur prairie, s'accrochèrent au regard doré du renard dans lequel il venait de rentrer. Celui-ci frotta son museau contre son cou, réveillant ses hormones femelles pour la première fois. Son instinct prit alors le pas sur sa raison et il entraîna l'inconnu vers son refuge, après avoir vérifié qu'il lui était semblable. Il glissa le long de la pente d'entrée et se transforma en « humain », l'autre ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et il prit lui aussi forme humaine. Sans chercher à contempler la beauté de cet homme, il lui sauta au cou et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils gémirent de concert, leurs corps obéissant à leurs pulsions. Rapidement, « Mehanii » le renversa sur sa couche…

* * *

Kuromike ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière lui parvenait faiblement depuis l'entrée de la tanière. Il remua faiblement, les souvenirs de cette semaine étaient encore flous. Il avait été avec cet inconnu tout du long, il le savait, il n'avait pas quitté son nid depuis qu'ils y étaient entrés tout deux et « il » avait été chassé pour eux. Il sentit le torse de l'autre contre son dos, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes et ses bras autour de son corps. Il arriva délicatement à se tourner vers lui et l'observa réellement pour la première fois : ses cheveux étaient châtain, tirant sur le miel où pointait deux magnifiques oreilles, son visage était à la fois doux et sauvage, quelques cicatrices parcouraient son corps et une queue miel reposait dans son dos… Il était magnifique et le jeune Kitsune réagit physiquement à cette constatation. Il rougit furieusement et cacha sa tête dans la poitrine de son partenaire. Ce mouvement brusque réveilla l'inconnu qui regarda curieusement autour de lui. Où était-il ? Il baissa les yeux vers la bouillotte contre lui et crut reconnaître la chevelure noire. Sans le vouloir, il s'exclama :

-James !?

Celui qu'il croyait être son ami leva la tête vers lui, dévoilant son regard. Qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien.

-Non… Harry.

-Harry, chuchota sceptiquement le brun.

-Oui… Tu t'appelles Harry, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Le châtain le serra contre lui, le renommé se figea à cette étreinte si différente d'avant, c'était… Tendre. Il ne se souvenait pas de celles qu'il avait reçues de ses parents. Qu'il avait fini par considérer comme mort.

\- Tes parents seront tellement contents !

-Ils ne sont pas morts ?

-Non, ils sont vivants !

-Ils m'ont abandonné alors ?

-Quoi !? Non !

-Alors pourquoi, commença-t-il.

-Tu as été enlevé, coupa l'homme. Une personne qui était notre ami t'a arraché à ta famille. Ta mère a été inconsolable. Ta disparition leur a coupé toute procréation.

Il finit par se rendre compte de quelque chose et secoua la tête d'un air gêné.

-Je ne me suis même pas présenté… Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

« Harry » lui sourit.

* * *

Remus avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre le jeune Kitsune de venir avec lui à leur village natal, où vivait sa famille. Il ne savait pas comment avait grandi Harry mais il semblait qu'il ne soit pas très…enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents. Cela avait pris des semaines avant de pouvoir partir, et encore, il faisait tout pour les ralentir. Actuellement, il était roulé en boule contre son flan, la nuit était fraîche et ils n'avaient pas trouvé de tanière de Kitsune, les faisant dormir à la belle étoile ; enfin, dans un bosquet assez fourni pour les cacher du peu de chasseurs qu'il restait. Il leur restait une cinquantaine de kilomètres à faire avant de rejoindre leur village d'origine, mais Remus arrivait déjà à percevoir des effluves qui en venaient, ce qui le fit sourire. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pattes. Le châtain caressa la chevelure noire trop longue et emmêlée du plus jeune, celui-ci remua dans son sommeil et feula de contentement.

 **XoX**

Le jour venait de se lever et Lupin réveilla le petit brun, qui grogna mais ouvrit les paupières, lui révélant une fois encore ses magnifiques iris.

-Le soleil pointe son nez, il est temps d'y aller.

Le ventre d'Harry protesta bruyamment, ce qui fit rire l'adulte. Il lui ordonna doucement de ne pas bouger, tout en lui caressant la joue. Il prit sa forme animale et partit chasser. Il revint rapidement et posa sa proie devant le brun. Ce dernier se transforma à son tour et dévora la viande fraîche de son repas. Il grogna de plaisir et se lâcha les babines quand il eut fini. Moony l'invita à poursuivre leur marche vers le village. Le plus jeune bouda mais il suivit l'aîné lentement. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa vie, où tout était à sa place, il vivait, fuyait les chasseurs, cherchait sa nourriture, et imaginait tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais, maintenant qu'il savait ses parents vivants, il craignait qu'ils soient à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait imaginé ; il avait peur de leur véritable caractère et que celui-ci corresponde aux paroles de ceux qui l'avaient « élevé ». Ses réflexions étaient telles qu'il s'était stoppé -complètement à découvert- et Remus dut le tirer à couvert en lui jetant un regard étrange. Il le poussa du museau pour le faire avancer.

 **XoX**

La nuit était en train de tomber quand ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Le brun était essoufflé et peinait à mettre une patte devant l'autre. L'aîné prit forme humaine et se mit à la hauteur de la boule de poil.

-Harry ? Ça va aller, on est arrivé.

Il le prit dans ses bras et se hâta vers la bourgade, sans faire attention à quiconque, se précipitant vers l'infirmerie à peine la porte passée.

-Pomfresh, hurla Lupin en entrant.

-On ne crie... Commença-t-elle en sortant de son bureau, avant de se couper en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

-Il ne va pas bien, murmura-t-il en lui désignant celui qu'il serrait contre lui.

-Pose-le là, ordonna-t-elle en pointant une couche.

Elle l'ausculta longuement puis se tourna vers l'adulte.

-Mais il est normal qu'il se sente mal, siffla-t-elle. Ce jeune soumis est enceint ! Il doit éviter au possible de rester sous sa forme animale !

-Il… Il est enceint ? Bredouilla Remus.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? C'est sa première portée… Et comme c'est toi qui me l'a amené…

Le châtain rougit furieusement. Il n'avait que très peu participé aux saisons des amours, le laissant jusqu'à lors sans héritier.

-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas arraché à sa meute, murmura la vieille femme en donnant au plus jeune une potion pour lui rendre forme « humaine ».

-Il a grandi loin de la sienne et c'est moi qui l'y est reconduit.

L'infirmière posa alors les yeux sur le petit. Ses cheveux noirs -même si beaucoup plus long que ceux de son père- étaient plus que reconnaissables.

-C'est… C'est Harry, bafouilla-t-elle.

Remus hocha la tête pendant que le brun quittait le monde réconfortant de l'inconscient. Il frémit puis ouvrit les yeux. Ne reconnaissant pas où il était, la panique le gagna et sa respiration se transforma en un halètement difficile. Lupin se précipita vers lui et le cala contre son torse.

-Chut… Je suis là, tout va bien.

Il reconnut la voix de son sauveur, de son guide vers ce qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. Il gémit et se nicha dans son giron. Ils soupirèrent alors de bien-être, l'aîné se sentait si bien avec le plus jeune dans ses bras, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il sourit joyeusement et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Au matin, Remus fut réveillé par des murmures autour de sa couche. Il ouvrit les yeux légèrement et repéra l'infirmière se disputant avec les Potter et Sirius. Il se retient de pouffer mais ouvrit franchement les yeux.

-Moony, s'écria en murmura Black en lui sautant presque dans les bras.

-Laisse-le émerger de son sommeil tranquillement, le gronda l'infirmière. Et tu vas réveiller ce jeune homme !

« Trop tard » pensa le châtain en le sentant remuer contre lui. Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'ouvrir les yeux -directement dans ceux de son partenaire- et de faire un sourire timide.

-Bonjour, murmura Lupin tout en répondant à son sourire.

Le plus jeune se redressa permettant à l'autre de faire de même. Il posa ensuite son regard sur les inconnus qui les entouraient et se tendit quelque peu.

-Bonjour mon petit. Je suis Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière du village.

Les paroles de la vieille femme avaient masqué le hoquet de surprise de la jeune femme rousse qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Il lui jeta à peine un regard.

-Euh… Bonjour. Je suis… Euh… Harry ?

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les prunelles dorées de Remus, qui acquiesça à son hésitation. Pendant que l'infirmière l'examinait, son oreiller lui présenta les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

-Voici James Potter et Lily Evans-Potter, tes parents. Et Sirius Black, ton parrain. Ta famille.

Il se mit à paniquer, ils étaient là, ils le regardaient, le jugeaient, le…

-Chuut…

Il se calma en sentant le corps de son amant former un cocon autour de lui. Il huma son odeur, l'imprimant dans sa mémoire, s'enivrant de cette senteur. Il entendit ses murmures, apaisant les battements de son cœur et le rythme de sa respiration. Il poussa un gémissement, sa queue enroulée autour d'eux et ses oreilles plaquées sur son crâne.

-Ça va mieux ? Souffla Lupin.

Le petit brun hocha la tête et tourna ses magnifiques pupilles vertes vers les membres de sa famille. La femme -Lily- le regardait avec de grands yeux si semblables aux siens, dans lesquels brillaient des larmes. Sa longue chevelure flamboyante reposait dans son dos, sur sa tête et dans son dos pointaient deux charmantes oreilles et une queue rousse, cette dernière était nouée à celle noire à ses côtés. L'homme -James- avait les yeux bruns, où une lueur de malice y brillait, troublés par quelques mèches noires partant dans tous les sens, deux oreilles noires fières mais espiègles et une queue tout aussi ébouriffés que sa tignasse. Un peu à l'écart du couple, se trouvait son parrain, ses yeux gris passaient rapidement entre eux, ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs, noirs et légèrement ondulés ; ses oreilles ne cessaient de se mouvoir et sa queue dansait anxieusement dans son dos. Harry porta alors son regard sur l'infirmière, ses cheveux gris étaient regroupés en un chignon bas où pointait deux oreilles grises elles aussi, tout comme sa queue, ses yeux bleus parcouraient son être et les résultats de ses examens.

-Tout va bien, affirma la vieille femme. Il n'y a aucun dommage, tu peux le ramener chez toi, confia-t-elle au châtain.

* * *

Remus avait emporté le jeune Kitsune dans son terrier. Il ne laissa cependant pas ses amis le suivre. Il leur murmura des excuses mais il devait en être ainsi. Harry ne se sentait pas bien, il avait de mauvais souvenirs liés à la vie en communauté ; il restait donc le plus possible à l'intérieur. Il n'était à l'aise qu'avec son amant et un peu avec l'infirmière. Il lui fallut des semaines avant qu'il ne fuit plus les habitants, plus encore pour qu'il leur réponde par monosyllabe et sa mise-bas pour qu'il fasse confiance à sa famille.

 **XoX**

La nuit était tombée, le plupart des Kitsunes s'étaient retournés et couchés dans leur tanière. Mais une « future maman » ne dormait pas. Son compagnon n'était pas encore là et son ventre était douloureux. Une plainte lui échappa quand cela se fit plus vif, il planta ses ongles dans ce qu'il y avait de plus proche et chercha à refluer la douleur en faisant des exercices de respiration. Il se traîna jusqu'à leur couche et s'y installa instinctivement pour ce qui allait suivre. Un poids quitta ses épaules lorsqu'il entendit Remus entrer, celui-ci fut tout de suite à ses côtés ; il évalua la situation et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je vais chercher l'infirmière. Je reviens tout de suite, promis.

Il quitta son chevet et se précipita vers l'infirmerie pour entraînait la vieille renarde chez eux. En chemin, il croisa Lily, qui les accompagna en sentant les hormones particulières que le petit brun avait inconsciemment déposées sur le châtain. Harry avait les yeux noirs de souffrance, la mâchoire crispée et la respiration hachée. Remus s'installa au côté de son compagnon en lui prenant la main et tenta de le calmer. Aidé de la rousse, ils réussirent à réguler son souffle et à le décrisper. Mme Pomfresh l'examina rapidement, poussant un halètement.

-Depuis quand es-tu mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce matin, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Une nouvelle vague le traversa, le faisant crier et serrer les poings, blessant au passage Lupin.

-À la prochaine, tu pousses, ordonna l'infirmière.

-Pousser ?! Glapit le plus jeune.

-Oui ! Ce n'est pas dur, c'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

Il gémit mais obéit aux ordres de la femme, qui faisaient écho à ses instincts. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il mit au monde son petit. Un magnifique petit Kitsune châtain avec les yeux de sa « maman », de minuscules oreilles commençaient à remuer sur sa petite tête, sa queue n'était pas encore mouvante. Pomfresh examina le nouveau-né puis le donna à Harry afin qu'il le nourrisse.

-Il est merveilleux, murmura le nouveau papa.

Le brun hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur le petit, un sourire béat aux lèvres. La mamie Potter essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle quitta rapidement la tanière, suivit de peu par l'infirmière. La rousse marcha lentement jusqu'à chez elle, un sourire heureux illuminant son visage. James fut surprit et un peu inquiet de la voir comme ça.

-Lily ? Ça va ?

-Harry. Il a accouché, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui. C'est un petit garçon.

L'homme sourit à son tour puis embrassa passionnément sa compagne.

 **XoX**

Après ne plus avoir aperçu Remus qu'en coup de vent pendant de longues semaines, Harry et lui pointèrent de nouveau le museau dehors. La « maman » gardait le bébé contre lui, empêchant tout le monde de voir cette merveille.

-Non, grogna-t-il tous crocs sortis. Vous ne toucherez pas à Aazan !

À ses côtés, le papa avait les yeux brillant de rire et un grand sourire. Un des habitants en eut assez et s'avança.

-Suffit Potter, claqua la voix.

Le susnommé tourna son regard vers la personne qui venait de se plaindre. L'homme avait de longs cheveux lisses et noirs, tout comme ses yeux, sa peau était pâle, ses oreilles et sa queue avaient un tic agacé. Un autre homme s'en approcha et tenta de le tirer pour se fondre de nouveau dans la foule. Ce nouvel homme était très semblable à son parrain -brun, les yeux gris nuageux- mais en plus frêle.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le premier homme s'en étrangla et le second l'étudia quelque instant avant de lui répondre tranquillement :

-Je suis Regulus Black et voici mon compagnon Severus Snape. Mon frère est votre parrain, expliqua-t-il en voyant la question muette dans les yeux du petit brun.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, ne voyant pas -ou ignorant- la crispation du froid Kitsune.

-Voudriez-vous présenter l'enfant ? Nous saurions alors tous qui il est, son odeur et pourrions le protéger.

Le rappel de son propre cas le fit se tendre, dérangeant le bébé qui s'agita dans ses bras, faisant glisser la couverture qu'il avait autour de lui, découvrant ainsi une touffe de couleur miel. Quand la « mère » allait replacer le plaid, Remus posa la main sur la sienne. Il se plaça dans son dos et l'aida à changer le nourrisson de position, afin de le montrer à la population. Les mères fondirent devant l'adorable bouille du petit et les pères durent se retenir de faire de même -avec plus ou moins de succès. Finalement, tous passèrent devant le mignon Kitsune pour s'imprégner de son odeur et l'intégrer à la famille.

 **XoX**

L'enfant eut assez peu de réactions lorsque la majorité des habitants passèrent. Il rit quand ses grands-parents, Sirius, Regulus et Severus se présentèrent. Mais, il se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots quand le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, arriva devant lui. L'homme, surpris, recula de quelques pas, relâchant un peu de son aura. On vit Harry se figer et fixer son regard trop vert sur le vénérable vieillard.

-C'est vous, grogna-t-il. C'est de votre fait !

Ces mots lui firent perdre toutes ses couleurs et balbutier quelques mots.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à faire ça, ni même ce que vous leur avez fait là-bas, et je m'en fiche, mais il est hors de question que vous tentiez quoi que ce soit contre mon fils !

Une fureur sans nom brillait dans les yeux de « la jeune maman ». Beaucoup se posèrent des questions. De quoi parlait-il ? Mais Lily, elle, venait de comprendre : le vieil homme avait un fort pouvoir, beaucoup d'influence et guère envie de perdre tout ça. A sa naissance, Harry avait déjà montré une puissance, brute et immense. On avait cherché à se débarrasser d'un bébé -d'un bébé !- par pur égoïsme ! Et il voulait faire de même avec un autre s'il était lui aussi un « danger » pour lui.

-Vous avez eu peur d'un enfant, d'un nouveau-né ! Vous l'avez fait disparaître pour votre pouvoir !

Un murmure indigné parcourut la foule ; et bientôt, Dumbledore se retrouva acculé. Il se transforma en un renard gris bien plus terne que ses cheveux et disparut dans la forêt.

* * *

Les proches de Dumbledore furent passés au peigne fin. Aucun d'entre eux n'était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ainsi, ce fut son adjointe, Minerva McGonagall, qui prit la direction. Elle était beaucoup plus juste et équitable que son prédécesseur. Elle avait même tiré un gloussement à Aazan ! Étrangement, le niveau de Poudlard, l'école du village, avait considérablement augmenté dès sa mise en place, prouvant, une fois de plus, les actes malveillants de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, heureusement que celui-ci fut sans famille -du moins, dans ce village- car elle aurait subi les foudres de tous les habitants. Le vieux manipulateur avait rongé jusqu'au plus profond des protections du village pour accroître sa puissance, il avait détourné le pouvoir qu'y mettait chaque habitant pour lui-même, et des sceaux avaient été découvert sur presque tous les Kitsune ! La fureur grondait au cœur de chacun. La Nature et la Magie -d'un accord commun- décidèrent de venger leurs enfants : elles vidèrent totalement le vieil homme de sa force, elles lustrèrent son poil et le mirent sur la route d'un chasseur. Toute son énergie nourrit de nouveau le hameau et son âme fut détruite par ses créatrices.

* * *

Lily observait Harry qui s'occupait de son fils. Il faisait tout pour que son enfant soit parfait, il calculait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait de nourriture, combien d'heures il devait dormir, ce qu'il devait faire, quand, comment et pendant combien de temps. Même Remus était angoissé par les actes de la « maman ». La rousse se décida à poser des questions.

-Hey, laisse-le dormir, fit-elle en tentant de l'éloigner.

-Non, murmura-t-il précipitamment. Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas bon.

-Il n'y a aucun mal.

-Si ! Il va devenir bête et méchant ! Il va chasser les autres, les battre avec ses amis et les insulter !

-Pas si tu l'éduques bien.

-Il faut le réveiller !

-Mais non… Il sait combien de temps il doit dormir.

-Non, non, non ! Il doit-

-Dormir ! Il en a besoin pour grandir.

-C'est l'heure de jouer ! C'est important ! Il faut jouer !

-Harry !

Le brun ne l'écoutait pas, c'était un dialogue de sourd. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle vit Remus qui les regardait.

-Va chercher Severus. Dis-lui de prendre ses potions. Toutes !

Le châtain acquiesça et disparut de ses yeux. Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement, Regulus sur leurs talons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda froidement Snape.

-Il ne va pas bien ! Il est obnubilé par quelque chose ! Et Aazan risque d'en souffrir…

L'homme grogna et sortit sa sacoche de potions. Il prit celle de couleur transparente et la fit ingurgiter à la « maman ». Ces yeux devinrent vitreux et il se laissa faire pour s'asseoir assez loin de l'enfant.

-Potter, répondez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Il ne doit pas devenir comme lui…

-Lui qui ?

-Dudley…

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le fils d'Oncle Vernon et de Tante Pétunia.

La rousse eut un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur mêlées.

-Tu as grandi avec Pétunia ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Jusqu'à quel âge ? Reprit Severus.

-Neuf ans.

-Comment était-ce là-bas ?

-Je m'occupais de la cuisine, du ménage, du jardinage… Je devais occuper Dudley de temps à autre. Si mon travail était jugé mal fait, je recevais une correction. Si je faisais des choses étranges aussi.

\- Quelles genres de corrections ?

-Privation de nourriture pendant quelques jours, enfermement dans la chambre et coups.

-Battu… Tu as été battu, s'effara Lily.

-Oui.

-Comment se comportaient Dudley et ses parents, coupa le sombre Kitsune.

-Dudley était pourri gâté par Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ; il fait au moins trois fois ma corpulence, réclame toujours plus, ne fais rien d'autre que manger, regarder la télévision et jouer à des jeux ou à "La chasse au Harry". Il ne respecte rien, ni personne. Oncle Vernon est un homme grand et plus corpulent que son fils, il est très fier de sa moustache. Il ne supporte pas ce qui sort de la normalité et je suis anormal pour lui. C'est lui qui s'occupait de mes corrections. Tante Pétunia est sèche -physiquement et mentalement- et grande avec un long cou. Elle donne tout à son fils et son mari. Elle passe son temps à chercher des ragots en espionnant les voisins et à me donner des tâches à faire.

-Vous ne voulez pas leur ressembler ?

-Non !

-Et vous ne voulez pas faire d'Aazan un Dudley ?

-Jamais !

-Bien.

Il sortit l'antidote et le fit avaler au petit brun, qui perdit instantanément son regard flou et sauta sur ses pieds.

-Où est-il ? S'écria Harry.

-Il dort, Potter, claqua Snape.

-Non ! Il…

-Il faut que vous m'écoutiez ! Aazan est un bébé ! Il a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. À cet âge, c'est normal !

-C'est vrai, ajouta Regulus qui intervenait pour la première fois, il faut suivre son rythme.

Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer, son frêle corps était secoué de lourds sanglots. Remus le prit contre son torse et le berça en chantonnant doucement. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Regulus. Le compagnon de ce dernier leva les siens au ciel, s'ils se mettaient tous à pleurer ! Il ne manquait plus que ceux du bambin… Il grogna quand il l'entendit commencer. Le petit brun se calma pendant que Lupin allait le chercher. Il se cacha de leurs regards pour le nourrir et ne réapparut qu'une fois qu'il l'eut recouché.

* * *

Harry allait bien mieux depuis que Severus et Regulus l'avaient aidé à s'occuper de son enfant. Cette prise de conscience avait déclenché celle sur ses sentiments envers Remus. Il les lui avait avoués, en rougissant et bégayant. L'homme lui répondit positivement, le rendant euphorique.

Le bonheur revenu dans le village eut un effet si positif sur ses habitants que lors de la saison des amours suivant toutes ces révélations, Lily et James retrouvèrent leur désir -comme beaucoup d'autres. Ce qui fit qu'Harry se retrouva avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Aazan était encore trop dépendant de ses parents pour qu'il ait lui aussi des frères et sœurs, mais ça n'avait pas empêché les sens de ses parents de s'échauffer. Sirius avait quand à lui enfin trouvé son âme-sœur et un petit était déjà en route !

* * *

A 38 ans, Harry était parfaitement intégré au village depuis longtemps. Il sourit joyeusement à l'une de ses petites sœurs tout en frottant inconsciemment son ventre encore plat. Sa sœur ne manqua pas son geste et un grand sourire apparut avant de demander malicieusement :

-Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais ?

-Pourquoi ? Tant qu'on peut encore !

La jolie brune rit et ses yeux se firent rêveurs. A 18 ans, la jeune Kitsune n'avait pas encore trouvé de compagnon car -même si ce n'était qu'une cause parmi d'autres- James était devenu très protecteur après que sa plus vieille fille ait été trompée par un vil malotru, se retrouvant à élever seule des jumeaux hyperactifs, totalement irrespectueux des règles et des limites. Le plus âgé allait poser une question quand déboulèrent deux boulets de canons bruns qui lui sautèrent dans les bras.

-Dad ! Il/Elle m'a abîmé mon jouet, s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

-Doucement… Que s'est-il passé ? Un à la fois !

Il écouta religieusement ses enfants, empêchant toute bagarre de commencer et régla le problème d'un sort Kitsune. Il sourit en voyant les étoiles brillant dans leurs yeux quand il leur rendit le jouet réparé.

Aazan grogna en repoussant les avances de la benjamine Snape. Elle avait 10 ans, merdum !

-J'ai hâte d'avoir 16 ans ! Comme ça, je serais avec toi !

-Je. Suis. Déjà. En. Couple !

-Ce n'est qu'une passade avant moi !

-NON ! Et fous-moi la paix !

Il n'était pas dans sa nature ni dans son éducation d'être méchant mais cette gamine lui tapait franchement sur les nerfs ! Et les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux n'allaient pas arranger les choses. Alors, il fit la chose la plus logique pour lui, il se sauva chez son compagnon.

-Tu reviens bien rapidement, ricana celui-ci en l'observant.

-C'est la faute de ta sœur ! Elle reste persuadée qu'elle va devenir ma compagne ! Depuis qu'elle a 5 ans !

-C'est bientôt finit. Ses premières chaleurs approches.

-Dans 6 ans !

Aazan soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux et détailla son amour. Il était complètement avachi contre la couche. Cette position lui rappela des souvenirs de l'année d'avant.

-Tu… Tu as réussi, bafouilla-t-il.

-Oui, sourit l'autre en tendant une main vers lui.

Le miel se laissa tomber à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-On va avoir un petit !

* * *

Tout le village était réuni autour d'une grande tablée. Remus était aux petits soins de Harry depuis que celui-ci lui avait confirmé qu'il était de nouveau enceint. James et Lily avaient arrêté de procréer quand la rousse avait faillit y rester en mettant au monde ses triplés. Regulus et Severus s'étaient stoppés biologiquement, leur amour ne débouchait plus sur un petit. La famille de Sirius ne cessait de croitre, alternant jumeaux et triplés. Aazan et Elias -le fils de Severus et Regulus qui était d'un an le cadet de son compagnon- commençaient tout juste.

Le retour de Harry et le départ de Dumbledore avaient réveillé la natalité du village, le faisant prospérer comme peu auparavant. La vie et la nature avaient repris leurs droits.

* * *

 **Note de fin**

* * *

J'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire cet OS (je sais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs).

Mais je l'ai fais !

Et très longtemps après qu'il soit écrire (fin 2014, au alentour de Noël), le voilà !

Je vous le poste alors que je devrais révises pour le bac...

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !


End file.
